10 Things
by Dude.Get-A-Tree
Summary: 10 horrible, fantastic, sort of weird things happened to me today. YAOI! YusukexKurama


.Dude.Get-A-Tree.- Hey. Hey. I'm back with a coolio story.

This is YAOI! BoyxBoy.

If yaoi isn't your cup of tea, THEN DON'T DRINK THE FREAKIN TEA!

Also, there is Keiko bashing. You like Keiko, you may not like this story.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters**. I wish I did though, because me and Yusuke would be married and have 26 kids.

"talking"

'thought'

//inner voice//

**!10 Things!**

**By:.Dude.Get-A-Tree.**

Ok, first of let me introduce myself. I'm Yusuke Urameshi, age 17. Senior in Highschool.

Today, March 4, 2008...10 horrible/fantastic things happened to me.

**1:** I realized I had fell in love with my best friend/Co-Worker, Kurama Minamino.(1)

**2: **I realized that before I could express my love for him, I had to do something about Keiko Yukimura, my current girlfriend. I refuse to resort to cheating.

**3:** Keiko told me that she wanted to start a family after Highschool. She thinks it's only right since we've been going out for about a year. (Random Person: What!??!) --- That's exactly what I said.

**4:** Kurama told me he didn't have any feelings for the girls he knew. (Random Person: Is he gay?) --- I thought the exact same thing.

**5:** I tried to confess my love to him, but ended up throwing up on his new shoes. (Random Person: OMG!) --- I KNOW, RIGHT! That was the most embarssing thing ever.

**6:** Me and Keiko broke up.

**7: ** Keiko and her friends tried to gang rape me. (Random Person: EWWW!) ----Eww is right. I could have got AIDS or something. Who knows what her and her friends do on their free time.

**8:** Kuwabara saw my boner and pointed it out to everyone.

**9:** Keiko called me.

**10:** Kurama kiss me.

Let's rewind shall we. To about 2 o' clock in the morning.

**-2:00 A.M-**

"I'm tired!" We just finished another mission. Some dog demon got a hold of some of spirit worlds powerful chemicals. I guess if he mixed up in the wrong way, it could be powerful enough to blow up most of spirit world.

I'm walking with Kurama to his house, since I refuse to go to my house. My mom is probably hanging out with those DRAGS again. So I'm going to stay with Kurama. Which probably isn't a good idea, especially all these feelings I've been having for him. Rawr. 'I'm not in love with him. I'm not in love with.' I kept telling myself over and over again.

"I'M TIRED!" I said aloud again. "Well it is two in the morning." Kurama chuckled. "You did good tonight Yusuke, I was impressed." Was it me, or did he just step a little closer to me. "It was nothing." I nervously laughed as I rubbed the back of my neck.

We took a short cut through the park and I climbed the ladder to the top of the playground. I stood up and yelled, "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" Kurama just laughed as he made his way up the ladder too. He sat at the edge and looked up. "The stars are beautiful tonight." Kurama said.

"Yeah." I agreed as I sat down next to him. "They look so tiny from here, but in reality, there are some stars out there bigger than the sun." He smiled again. "Sometimes I wish I were a star. I wouldn't have to really do anything. I'd just have to sit there and twinkle."

I looked at him as the moon shined down on him. My heart beated faster. The butterflies in my stomach started to flutter again. 'He's beautiful.' I heard my inner voice chuckle //You love him don't you?// 'I don't know...' I thought to myself. //Maybe you need a sign.// He told me. Dude, I think I'm going crazy, I'm talking to myself. Maybe I have a Yami that can communicate with me with mind powers like in that show Yu-Gi-Oh.

Kurama leaned over me and looked worried. "Yusuke, are you ok?" I opened my eyes to see how close he was? "Why are you blushing?" Blushing? OMG I'M BLUSHING! "I-I'm n-not." I stood up fast and turned away. But of course my stupid self tripped on the tip of the ladder and fell at least 7 seven feet off the playground. "OUCCCHHHHHH!" I screamed. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up to see Kurama laughing. The sound of his laughter brought heat to my face and the butterflies started up again. //There's your sign.// Kurama looked like angel...even though he's a demon. 'I think I just fell in love.' //Literally.// My inner voice added.

Seeing as I wasn't getting up, Kurama finally stopped laughing and jumped down. "You ok?" He asked as he held his hand out for me to grab. I hesitantly grabbed it and nodded. We began walking again and after about five minutes of silence Kurama cleared his throat. "So, how are you and Keiko doing?" And as he said those words, I felt like a lightning bolt just hit me. 'What am I going to tell Keiko? Man, I knew I should've broke up with her sooner. Now what? I can't cheat on her.' //But you don't even love her anymore.//

"Yusuke?" "Oh, umm...we're doing ok...I guess. I'm not that we're going to last much longer though." He looked at me and I could have sworn the corners of his mouth twitched upward a little. "Oh, I see." He didn't push the subject any further.

We finally made it to the Minamino Residence. We creaped inside quietly and walked into his room.

**-7:30 A.M-**

I woke up to Kurama's cell phone ringing. I looked over and he was still lightly snoring. Groaning, I reached over and grabbed it. 'It's probably one of the guys, or Botan.' "Hello." I answered sounding tired. "Kurama? Do you know where Yusuke is? I tried calling his house last night, but Atsuko said he was over your house. I called a bagillion times but you never answered. And his phone was turned off." I swear this woman a million words per minute. "Keiko?" I asked. "What? Yusuke, OH MY GOD I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" There was a silence for a second and then she yelled even louder than before "DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S OUR ANNIVERSARY!YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO MET ME FOR BREAKFAST!" Oh snap...I totally forgot. "Oh sorry, I'll meet you at your place in 20." And I hung up.

**-11:45 A.M-**

Me and Kurama were walking over to my house to get some clothes, since I'd be staying over his house for a couple of days. "I'm really glad you decided to stay over my house. I always thought you and Kuwabara were more close then you and I. But may I ask why you didn't stay with him?" "WHAT?You don't want me staying at your house!FINE!" I 'hmphed' and looked away.

"No, that's not it. I was jus-" "I was joking Kurama...But he's too busy fawning over Yukina...and I hate cats." He laughed a bit. "Do you hate them, or are you afraid?" I scowled and looked away again. "I'm kidding. Besides, I'm not a cat fan either. By the way Yusuke, you never did tell me how your Breakfast Date went." I growled under my breath. "Don't ask...well never mind, I'll tell you the main part."

**-FlashBack-**

"I can't believe it's been a year." Keiko screeched. Dude, that's the 7th time you've said that in the past half an hour. "Me either." "Yusuke, I so can't wait until after highschool. We'll get married right after and have three kids." I didn't even drink mu soda, I didn't want to risking choking. "Ummm..."

**-End of FlashBack-**

"She really said that?" "She said those exact words." I placed my hands behind my head and sighed. "See, that's the exact reason why I'm not into girls." You know that noise you hear when you win the lottery. That 'ding,ding,ding,ding,ding' noise. Yeah, that's what went off in my head when he said that. "Is that why I never seen you with those fan girls?" He chuckled and nodded. "Oh ok, well it's cool. I'm bi, so I have no problem with it." He looked at me in disbelief. "Really?" He couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, but no one else knows. Except for you and Botan." "You haven't told Keiko?" "Nope. About a year before we started going out, I asked her on what she thought of gay people...and let's just say she isn't a fan...at all...she's like a hater...she's the queen of ha-" "I get it Yusuke!" I looked up and laughed nervously. "So I never told her?" "So a year before you've went out, and it's been a year since you guys been going out...so you've been bi for about two years now?" "Yeah..." Do you like anyone?" Kurama's eyes glittered with curiosity. "Well...I've been thinking about this person a lot for the past few months now...and I'm really fond of him and I always have these 'dreams' about him...but it took me awhile to realize that...I was...you know...in love with him." I whispered the last part, embarrassed that I actually said those words. I never even said those words to Keiko, even when I did think I was in love with her. I blushed hard under Kurama's stare. He raised a small eyebrow, and I knew he wanted to know who I was talking about, but he didn't say anything else, he just turned the other way. I sighed slightly and said, "Kurama...I umm..." He turned back towards me and I felt myself blush even harder. "Yes Yusuke?" "Umm...I...ummm...I...what I'm trying to say is...I...l-" I felt a sick taste erupt in my mouth and throw up on his shoes. Damn, those were his new shoes too, the ones his mom bought for him. "Oh my God. Yusuke are you ok?" He loked more worried than upset. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and stood up straight. I couldn't look him in the eye. "Kurama. I.am.so.sorry. I didn't mean it!" "It's ok Yusuke, your health is way more important that my shoes. He smiled at me reassuringly and stomped on the ground a few times, knocking off the throw up. "Let's go back to my place," He placed a hand on my forehead. "You don't have a bad fever, but it's better safe than sorry. We'll get your clothes later.

**-1:00 P.M-**

Kurama and I were in his room when Keiko called. "Hey Keiko." He answered my phone. "Yeah...I'm fine, thanks...Yes, he's here...ok, hold on." He passed me the phone. I shook my head no at him and he gave me one of those 'You need to do this' looks. So I sighed and took the phone. "Hello." _ "Hey Yusuke, I missed you."_ I looked at the clock. "It's only been an hour and a half." _"That's a long time if you think about it."_ "I guess...umm...what do you want?" I asked trying to sound as gentle as possible. _"That's a little harsh. Can't I just call to talk to my boy- fiancée."_ I heard her giggle a bit. "Umm...Keiko..." _"What's wrong Yusuke, you don't want to marry me now? You're such a freakin jackass. You just said how wonderful the idea was an hour and a half ago."_ "No I didn't you said it was a wonderful idea. In fact, I don't think I can really spend the rest of my life with you. I can hardly talk to you now." There was a silence on the phone. _"Are you implieing that we should break up?" _ Keiko asked. "Maybe we should." I told her. She hung up. I sighed and clicked off the phone.

"Are you going to be ok Yusuke?" Kurama asked me as he rubbed my back comfortingly. "Yeah...I'm going to go get my stuff...I'll be back soon." I told him as I stood up and walked out his room.

I was walking in the alley way behind my apartment when someone grabbed me from behind and wrapped their hands around my eyes. I tried to scream but something gagged me and I almost choked. 'What the hell?' I thought as many pairs of hands grabbed at my clothes. I'd say there were about six people there. They must be human, because they're not all that strong. Someone lifted up my arms and pulled off my shirt and afterwards they tied up my arms above my hands. "Hello Yusuke." I heard a familiar voice. "Keiko!What the hell are you doing to me?" I asked. Now that I know who it is I can kick her ass. //But didn't your mom teach you not to hit girls?// 'Shut the hell up.' "I can't believe you broke up with me. I mean we were perfect for each other. I didn't think it would have to come down to this." She whispered in my ear as someone's hand drifted along to the him of my pants. "HEY!Quit it!" I yelled and tried to squirm away from her hand. "Stop moving Yusuke! You know you want it!" She hissed as she un buckled my pants and pulled them down. 'That's it.' I was about to punch someone's lights out when something swiftly grabbed me and carried me away. "Yusuke, are you ok?" I heard Kurama's familiar voice. "Kurama, thank you Bob(2) I am so glad to hear your voice. I could've have gotten STD's if they went any further." He laughed a bit. "The gang was worried sick. I was following your aura and making sure you made it home safely since you weren't feeling well earlier when all of a sudden I felt other auras appear near you. I told Koenma and them and they sent me after you."

In Koenma's office everyone was in there. "Urameshi! I'm glad you're ok, I thought you weren't going to live to see mine and Yukina's wedding." Kuwabara jumped up and came to hug me, but stopped suddenly. "Wow, looks like Urameshi has some unfinshed business to attend too." He pointed down and everyone looked. "Dude, I'm a guy! I was just about to be raped, who wouldn't have a boner now!" //The only reason you have one is because you were hoping it was Kurama.// 'Shut up!' "Umm...Kurama, please let Yusuke borrow some of your clothes seeing as he didn't make it home to retrieve any of his own." Koenma stated. I looked over at Kurama who was still looking down at it. "STOP LOOKING!" I yelled and blushed. He looked up and blushed too. "Umm...come on Yusuke."

I followed Kurama down the hallway to his room in the mansion. It looked exactly like the one he had in the Human World. "Here's a pair of sweats and a t-shirt." He threw them too me and turned away. I quickly put them on and cleared my throat. "It's ok to look now." I told him and he finally turned back towards me.

**-7:00 P.M-**

The group was hanging out in one of the living rooms in Koenma's mansion. Kuwabara and Hiei were arguing on whether or not Kuwabara should go on a date with Yukina. Botan was playing cards with George. And me and Kurama were sitting on the couch chatting away when my cell rang. "I didn't know we got reception in spirit world." Kurama laughed as I answered the phone without looking at the caller id. _"Hey Yusuke."_ Keiko said as soon as I answered. "What the hell do you want?" I asked. _"Yusuke, I'm not going to apologize for what I did, besides, I know you wanted it...if it wasn't for that faggot ass rose boy you have been begging me for more."_ "Hey, don't you ever talk about Kurama like that you worthless waste of sperm and eggs. And so what if he's gay, you gonna call me a fag too since I like guys?" There was a silence. _"Excuse me?"_ "You heard me. I, Yusuke Urameshi, like guys. Hell, I like them a lot more that I like girls. Because all you bitches do is cause trouble." Botan looked at me and I mouthed her a 'sorry' _"Yusuke, you don't know what you're talking about." _ "Oh yes I do. Goodbye Keiko." I hung up before I could hear what else she had to say.

"Thanks Yusuke." I looked up at Kurama. "Oh, I forgot you were sitting there." He laughed at me and smiled. "You're really great you know that? It's times like these that make me happy knowing I fell in love with you." What? "You lo-" His lips crashed against mine and we shared our first kiss. It's weird how 9 weird things could all lead up to this one special moment.

**The End.**

1: I don't know if that's how you spell his last name, but that's how **Absolute Anime** told me how to spell it.

2: I say the word 'Bob' instead of 'God'

**.Dude.Get-A-Tree.- **That's it...for now anyway. I'm going to be making sequel stories and the next one is called '9 Things' That one should be done soon so look out!


End file.
